Chase Runaway part 1
Characters All Major Puppies Ryder Kalheesi (a Belgian shepherd tervuren of the same age of chase) persuer (Father Of Chase) German Shepherd Gabi (Mother of Chase) German Shepherd Light (aunt) Belgian shepherd malinois fast (cousin) German Shepherd cliffhanger (brother) german shepherd lola (sister) German Shepherd lightning (uncle) Belgian Shepherd Tervuren Thunder (cousin) Belgian shepherd malinois Note: no characters were taken from another wiki, I just invented their names and their way !!! I just thought of the way they would be, and on their behalf they were all invented, thank you and read the story below A sunny and normal day in adventure bay Skye: I do not know what to give the gift chase. * begins to fall into despair * marshall: from a chase to another police bear, he was quite sad after he lost his first bear that won from ryder Skye: Yes! Great idea Marshall! thank you * Embrace Marshall, Marshall blushing * Marshall: You're welcome. * Chase enters and sees the scene, as soon as Skye realizes she undoes the hug * Skye: Chase It's not what you're thinking. Chase: Yes, and soon you marshall? Why would you do this to me? * runs away crying * Skye: CHASE COME BACK PLEASE !!! * skye runs to ryder and tells what happened crying * ryder: do not worry skye, we'll find chase * He calls all the puppies to the lighthouse and tells what happened, after the order to rocky chase behind with skye through the center, marshall with everest through the icy zones, rubble and zuma by the water / mountains * * Chase is far away in BarkingBurg with your police car * Chase: It's good to be back in the city where I was born. * He goes to a location that is on the beach of BarkingBurg * Chase: how long, I'm going in to see if anyone still lives here * looking at the house where their parents live * Chase Father: Hey you, who are you? why are you here? Chase: I'm chase, and I'm back to my place where I was born and lived with my parents when I was a kid, and I find your face familiar Chase Father: I really do know that I know you from someone Chase pulls a picture of him with his father when he was a puppy Chase: Do you know this adult German shepherd? Chase Father recognizes the photo Chase Father: Son? Are you? Chase: What do you mean, you're my father? Chase Father: Son !!! I can not believe I found you! * he hugs chase * Chase Father: I thought I'd never find you again after the day that a man took you Chase remembers the man taking him Chase: It was Zack (growling) he took me to a military school for puppies in Adventure Bay, I ran away and stayed on the street for 3 days, until I met a boy named ryder who took care of several puppies Chase Father: Did you meet a boy and other puppies? What do you guys do? Chase: We did it (in a sad voice) anyway, we were saving people in danger all over the city Father Of chase: tell me everything about you and about it in this adventure bay Chase: I'm part of (or was) a group called PAW PATROL, where we helped people in danger, me and my friends Marshall (he growls at Marshall) Skye (says in a sad voice) rubble, rocky, zuma, everest and tracker, and my owner Ryder Father Chase: I realized that you told me a while ago, we saved, why not save more? Chase: They still save Chase Father: Them? Is that you? Chase: no Father Chase: why not? Chase: my best friend hugged and took the puppy I liked * starts to cry * Chase Father: this is not a friend! chase father hugs chase Chase Father: Come on! Let's tell our family that you're back! Chase: Yes! I feel the salaries of my family. * Chase Enter The House * Mother Of Chase (here her name will be Gabi * without motives * Gabi: Who is this? pursuer Chase's father * his name will be pursuer * without motives * pursuer: Gabi, he's Chase, our lost puppy Gabi: How can you be sure? pursuer: hey, show the photo Chase: Show the photo Gabi: * hug him * but would not his name be thunder? pursuer: Yeah, where does chase come from? Chase: Ryder decided to give me that name, because I'm a chase dog pursuer: it makes sense, I think. Gabi: Let's break the news to our family ALL! Chase: Yes hehe * laugh * --- meanwhile in adventure bay --- ryder: puppies I just remembered one thing all what? ryder: the chase collar, we can track it all the puppies put the paw on the face * ryder traces chase * ryder: he's in ... ryder says shocked ryder: BARKING BURG? all puppies: WHAT * shocked too * ryder: Anyway, we need to go after him and rescue him before he gets in trouble Gabi: look, chase, this is your cousin, Gloria. This is your aunt, the Light. This is his cousin, his name is fast. This is your brother !!! he calls himself a cliffhanger This is your sister !!! Lola This is your uncle. He's called Lightning. This is his other cousin. He's called thunder. * everyone gives a hug hugely tight on chase * chase: I'm going out a little and explore the city, so I meet new friends soon! persuer & Gabi: Okay, take care, son. Chase runs into a Belgian tervuren shepherd Chase: Sorry, I was miserable. Kalheesi: Oh ok * laughs * Chase gets a little embarrassed Chase: What's your name? Kalheesi: Kalheesi and yours? Chase: My name is Chase * both speak at the same time "your name is beautiful" * then again speak at the same time "Thank you" Chase: Come on, let's play Kalheesi: Come on !!! * they spend all day playing * ryder says the trip will take longer due to problems in paw patroller and air patrolman 3 days pass and the friendship of chase and kalheesi only increases kalheesi goes to the kingdom to talk to her best friend Kalheesi: Sweetie! I met a new boy and fell in love with him Sweetie: What's his name Kalheesi? what's he like? Kalheesi: He's chase, he came from adventure bay and he's ... * interrupted by sweetie * Sweetie: I already know him, he ruined 3 times my plans to steal the crown Kalheesi: Ooh, so he's the hero who saved the city and the royal throne? Sweetie: * growls * yes Kalheesi: I had no idea! How cool heheh Kalheesi goes out and plays with chase Chase: Let's play on the other side of the coast today? Kalheesi: Come on! * they are playing catch-ups when chase stumbles and falls into a hole, Kalheesi tries to stop but can not and falls * Kalheesi and Chase: Ouch! and now? Chase: I already know, I'll call pro ryder. Kalheesi: Ryder? Chase: yes! * connect pro ryder * Ryder: Chase? is it really you? Chase: Yes, but we can not talk, it falls into a hole and I'm stuck on the coast of barkingburg, just like sweetie lives Ryder: Okay Chase, we're on our way. * puppies for lighthouse * everyone except the chase: ryder needs us! * on top of the lighthouse * rubble: ready for action, sir ryder! ryder: puppies, we have a special emergency! * shows on screen chase: all puppies: CHASE !!! ryder: yes he is in a hole near the sea in barking burg Zuma: near the sea you mean on the coast right? Ryder: Yes! He's in jail and needs us, let's go by the canine patrolman * they enter the patrolman * a special mission that neither does require special equipment skye: so it can only be one ... All Puppies: Paw Mission! Ryder: Yes! Let's help Chase and bring him back! Category:Paw Patrol Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:History Category:Part 1